It takes a lot out of you
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Sequel to answers 2. The senate hearing is now under way and the agents are under investigation for their actions during the Doyle case. Emily has transferred to a different unit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. Sorry it has been so long. This is the sequel to answers 2. This takes place about four months after the last story ended. Just to touch base for you guys that may have forgotten. Emily is pregnant with a Morgan's baby girl. She is now 8 months pregnant. She killed Doyle in boston and was considered a rouge agent by the FBI. Since her team helped her they were put on probation and still are. Emily opted not to stay with the BAU and is now part of the covert operations unit. There will be a senate hearing. If I keep going on there will be no point to read.**

**Chapter 1**

_4 months later_

Emily had started with her new team about a month ago and had her cast taken off then. She is now only wearing a brace. She and Morgan had moved into a two bedroom apartment together. Emily walked into the FBI with Derek and got onto the elevator together. When the elevator reached the BAU floor Morgan gave Emily a kiss and rubbed her baby bump, the exited the elevator. Emily got off at the Covert Operations floor or OPS as it was commonly refered to by other units and took a seat a her desk. Her new team had been very accepting of her.

Her team was lead by 40 year old Katherine Carter or Katie as she was called. She had dirty blonde hair, and was white. She hated to be called by her last name because it sounded like a boys name if you didn't use Agent in front of it. Michael West was 35 year old latino who was sharp on his feet. What he lacked in expierence he made up for with his quick actions. Andrew Lance was 49 years old and had been with the unit for awhile now. He had a military cut of brown hair a was probably one of the best with a weapon. Also on their team was Melanoy Walsh, an agent along with techinal analysist. She was great on a computer but just as good on an operation. Everyone in the unit had also been through a trauma of their own. Not that anyone of them talks about it. They know what it is like to have someone coming after them.

The BAU on the other hand wasn't as well off. Morgan, Rossi, and Garcia show some resentment towards Hotch and Reid for not understanding what Emily had done. They believed that Emily no longer wanted to be part of the BAU because of Reid and Hotch. Their number of solved cases had also decreased in the last months since Emily had no longer been with them. They were no longer a team. Hotch would never admit that but it was the truth. Rossi and Hotch were not as close as they use to be. Morgan and Rossi usually went out when they were in town and were even closer now. They and Garcia were they only ones who knew of Emily's new assignment.

Emily and her team had been sitting in the squadroom gathering intel for an operation that was to go down later that day. It was nothing more than a standard drug dealer take down, or so they thought.

Emily says, "Katie, I think you may want to take a look at this."

Katie questions, "What is it? Emily clicks her mouse and what she had just found appeared on the big screen at the center of the squadroom. Emily begins, "I was doing a background check on our drug dealer and it apperars that he likes to do more than sell drugs. He has been a suspected serial rapist and killer but never convicted because any witness ever found just so happened to dissappear. There was no evdience that tied him to the scene."

Mike asks, "Who case is it?" Emily types and reads some more on him until she comes across the case agent and freezes. Melanoy comments, "Agent Hotchner's. Emily's old team leader."

Lance mentions, "Well we can still go down with the operation and not mention it, until after an arrest is made. If we involve them now all that will lead is them trying to take our case because murder and rape beat drugs any day of the week."

Emily agrees, "I wouldn't have put it any other way. We even mention this to them, we won't ever see the case again."

Katie states, "Then it is settled. We take him down on the op and arrest him on our terms then give notice to the BAU. So Lets go over it one more time. "

Lance starts, "Emily and Melanoy will be back her and manage the communication units. They will have sound and picture the entire time and be able to feed us any needed info. Me and Katie will be back up in a car without any plates and Mike will be going under cover to buy the drugs. Once Katie catches that she arrest John Myeres."

Melanoy agrees, "Sounds good."

**REVIEWS are always welcome. Sorry its so short. This was sorta of the intro back into the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who know me from facebook you know that my best friend who was more like a sister to me than anyone passed about a week ago due to a drunk driving accident. She was hit by a drunk driver a died on impact on Feb. 23. I have put off posting this story because it wasn't finished when she died. She helped me with all my fanfiction stories Criminal Minds related of other wise. But I have realized that I have to keep o going. I am also dedicating this story to her. Nikki Santiago, may you rest in peace, forever and always.**

**Chapter 2**

_One Week later_

They had made the arrest clean and then handed the suspect over to the BAU and made him their problem. Mike and Emily were in the squadroom going over possible cases while the others with in the lab with all the copmuters.

Mike looked up at Emily and saw her wince and then noticed her start to rub the baby. Mike asks, "Emily are you alright?"

Emily nods, "Yeah, I'm good. She is just kicking alot these days. I am due in three weeks."

Mike goes back to the files and shakes it off as no big deal.

Andrew and Melanoy had gone out to get some information from some street contacts. They weren't super busy so they were going over an old case of Katie's that they never made an arrest on. Katie, Mike and Emily were now gathered in the lab. Emily asks, "Does he have any known alias'?"

Katie says, "Its possible?"

Emily comments, "Well if we use his alias' to flush him out we will be able to nail him." Emily winces again.

Katie questions, "What is with the wincing? Are you okay?"

Emily states, "I'm fine."

Mike adds, "Are you sure? I noticed this eariler."

Katie states, "Earlier, how often?"

Emily mentions, "In the last hour, I would say every 10 minutes."

Katie asks, "Emily, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Emily replies, ''Because I am not due for another three weeks and Derek is out of state right now, so this can't be happening."

Katie points out, "Newsflash you are in labor."

Emily starts, "No, no,no cause you need me right now."

Katie argues, "Nice try. You need you right now. Come on. Get up." Katie already at her side helping her out of the chair. Walking out of the lab and into the squadroom with Mike right behind. They see Melanoy and Andrew had returned and Katie announces, "Ladies and gentlemen I'm not a doctor I don't even play one on tv, but I believe that Emily here is going into labor."

Melanoy asks, "Are you okay?"

Andrew states, "I'll get the car."

Emily says, "I need to call Derek."

Melanoy explains, "From the car. Just breathe and walk. Breathe and walk."

When they arrive at the hospital Emily immediately is put into a room. Her ob/gyn Doctor Michaels came to check on her. Doctor Michaels says, "You look to be about 5 centimeters. 5 more and you can start pushing."

Emily argues, "I won't be doing any pushing until Derek is here." Just then JJ comes through the door.

Emily says, "Thank God." Emily realizes that Katie and Melanoy had never met JJ so she introduces, "JJ this is Agent Katie Carter and Agent Melanoy Walsh, guys this is JJ."

JJ replies, "Nice to meet you, where's Morgan?"

Emily winces, "Should be on a plane here from Colorado. I am Not having this baby until he is here."

_Awhile later_

Emily was at the point where she needed to push and Morgan still hadn't arrived. Doctor Michaels says, "Emily I know you want Derek here but you need to push for me okay."

Emily eventually agrees and winces as she begins to push. The doctor coaches her on what to do. Derek had just gotten to the hospital and walked in through the waiting room. He sees Mike and Andrew in the waiting room and asks, "What room is Emily in."

Mike answers, "2014. Down the hall on the left."

Derek speed walks down there and enters the room. Emily says, "Thank God. I almost thought you weren't going to make it."

Derek states, "There was never a chance of that." Going over to take one of Emily's hands.

Emily gave birth to a beautiful baby girl a 5:38 pm. She weighed 7 pounds 3 ounces. Katie, Melanoy, and JJ had all exited the room giving Derek and Emily some time to talk about names.

Emily says, "So I was thinking Angela Leah Morgan."

Morgan agrees, "I like it."

Melanoy, Katie, and JJ had gone to the waiting room to find Andrew and Mike. When they got to the waiting room the told the guys it was okay to come back.

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait betwwen updates. I have been super busy getting ready for graduation on June 9th, finishing school, playing softball, and plannig my sister baby shower. With all of this I have had little to no time to write.**

**Chapter 3**

JJ, Katie, Melanoy, Mike and Andrew all entered the room.

Andrew and Mike shake Derek's hand and say, "Congratulations."

JJ comments, "She looks just like you Emily. Although she does have Morgan's eyes."

Katie says, "Out of all of the stuff we see with this job I am glad that there are still some things in this world that can make you smile."

Emily questions, "Did you call Rossi and Garcia.?"

"I got the call when we were in route back from Denver. They had to swing by the BAU first but promised as soon as they could they would be here," Morgan comments.

Just then they hear a knock at the door with Rossi saying, "Room for two more in here." As Rossi and Garcia enter the room. Emily says, "How do you guys look worse than me and I just went through 14 hours of labor.?"

Rossi adds, "That is nonsense. You look beautiful."

Morgan says, "I would like you all to meet Angela Leah Morgan."

Garcia asks, "Emily may I?"

"Yeah, of course," Emily argees.

Garcia takes her from Emily's arms and holds her.

Katie notices the silence and says, "I could really use a cup of coffee. Anyone else, minus JJ and Dave."

Garcia hands Leah back to Emily and the others file out leaving just the three of them. Emily says, "There is something I wanted to ask you guys."

JJ questions, "What is it?"

"Well Derek and I were talking and we would like you guys to be Angela's godparents."

JJ mentions, "I don't know about Rossi, but I would love to."

"Don't let her fool you, I would be honored,"Rossi comments.

The others come back a little while later. Melanoy says, "We are going to head home and get some rest. We will come by your apartment and visit soon."

"Get the OPS out of your head for a little while. There is no reason for me to see you at the office," Katie adds. "If I have to make it an order I will."

Rossi adds, "I will take care of telling Hotch."

Morgan says, "Thank you Rossi.

The next day Emily and Angela were released from the hospital and went home.

Morgan states, "I will take Angela and you can go get some sleep."

Emily questions, "Are you sure? Cause you just got off from a case."

"Typically Em. You did too and were in labor for hours."

Em puts her hands up in surrender, "I'm gonna go crash then."

Derek goes into the nursery and puts down his sleeping baby and smiles because both of his girls are sound asleep.

**REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, I hope you review.**

**Chapter 4**

_One Week Later_

Morgan was on the couch burping Angela, his baby princess. Her heard a knock on the door and set Angela down in her playpen near the couch. He walked over to the door looked through the peephole and saw that it was Hotch.

He opens the door and Hotch is standing on the other side. Morgan says, "Hotch. I thought Rossi said I had until tomorrow. We don't have a case do we?" As he whips the burp cloth from the his shoulder.

Hotch replies, "No we don't. I was hoping to be able to speak to Emily."

"Yeah, come on in. Em." Morgan replies.

Emily comes from the bedroom and sees Hotch there. Morgan takes Angela towards the back rooms and Emily sits down on the couch inviting Hotch to do the same.

Hotch begins, "First off Congratulations. Reminds me alot of when Jack was born. Kinda crazy."

"What is going on? Why did you come here?"

Hotch states, "I should have been more understanding considering the whole situation. I mean with all I went through with Foyet I never once stopped to think that our situations were even remotely similar. But I have come to realize just how similar they are. I did everything to protect my family and didn't get there soon enough to save Hailey. You did everything you could to protect us, your family. I don't know how hard it was for you to be all alone in a situation to protect us, the team, Jack, Jessica, Morgan's sister's and mom, Reid's mom, JJ's family, Rossi's ex wives. Everyone could have been in danger if it weren't for the actions you took. With Foyet, at first I wasn't going to tell the team but I knew they could only help. You knew we could only get hurt. I have never met someone willing to take a bigger risk to protect a team. With this being said I have put in a recommendation for you to be awarded with the medal of bravery. You actions saved the lives of many."

"Hotch I don't know what to say," Emily adds.

Hotch replies, "I hope you could forgive me and understand where I was coming from. I was angry that I didn't see that you were hurting and in trouble until it was too late for us to help. Reid nor I should have acted with the resentment that we did and I could apologize for the rest of my life and it would never be enough."

"Thank you, this really means alot. I am not sure if it changes the situation entirely but it may help. Any word on the Senate hearing?" Emily states.

"You know as much as I do, but I'm sure that the team will be served with papers soon."

Emily asks, "Would you like to meet Angela?"

Hotch agrees, "Sure."

Emily goes and retrives her baby from the crib. She lets Hotch hold her. Who smiles a little at the baby's face.

"You're smiling."

"Angela has an addicting smile." Hotch replies.

Emily asks, "There is something I want to ask you?"

Hotch asks, "What is it?"

"Is there any way you could look into reinstating JJ. Look I know this is way out of boundaries, I was just thinking that with your team down having her back would be beneficial to the unit." Emily suggests.

Hotch replies, "I will look into it. There is a good chance. You should consider coming back as well."

"Tell you what if Reid makes an effort, I will at least be open to the option."

Hotch agrres, "We'll be in touch. I should be on my way."

**REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**_Chapter 5_**

_Five weeks later_

It was late Thursday night and Emily knew that both her team and the BAU would be getting back soon so she headed into the office and put a plan in action. She went to the OPS room and made sure that Garcia could convince the BAU to come up there as well. Within minutes she heard her team coming off the elevator. They all looked tired and exhausted when Melanoy comments, "Guys, there is someone in the OPS room."

Melanoy leads the team up the stairs and into the room. "I thought I ordered you to get this place out of your head." Katie comments.

Emily says, "I know, but I did hear you guys were getting back tonight and thought you could use some cheering up. Plus I'm due back on Monday. You can't keep me away forever."

"Em, may I?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah, of course." Andrew takes Angela from her arms.

Meanwhile the BAU team had just arrived back and were walking through the squadroom when Garcia came up to Hotch. Garcia says. "Bossman Emily is on the OPS floor and wanted you to come by if you had the chance."

"Alright I'm headed there now. You guys wanna join?" Hotch says.

They all nod and follow Hotch towards the elevator, Reid was very hesistant to see her since he had not seen Emily since she left the BAU.

When the elevator arrived at the floor they all got off and saw the light in the conference room. Hotch headed for the conference room. He knocks on the door and says, "Emily, you wanted me to come by."

She smiles, "Yeah, I'm glad you did. I see the whole team came."

Rossi had gone over and taken Angela into his arms. "What a bundle of joy, we have here."

Hotch asks, "Emily was there something you wanted?"

Emily nods. "I wanted you guys to come up here. Heard you were getting back from a case and I like to cheer people up espcially in our line of work. It is good to have one good memory from this building. With all that has happened in the past year, I can't help but think how great it is to have my daughter and not worry that someone is after me."

Reid mentions, "We are all in a much better place then we were a year ago. We have met some new people and gotten over struggles. Well most of them."

Emily looked at Derek who nodded at her. Emily says, "Spence, why don't you come with me."

Spence sighs. Which earns him a push and encouragment from most of the BAU members. "Alright."

Emily leads him to her desk. She pulls out a picture of them. Emily says, "This was taken at my first christmas party with the BAU. I had only been a part of the team for four months. I wanted so much to be a part of the team. Hotch didn't trust me. He thought my parents pulled some strings to get me the job. Everyone on the team was looking at me like I wasn't good enough to even be there."

"Except for me. I knew that in time you would be great. Even though I didn't want to admit it entirely, when you saw I was struggling with my addiction. You were the only one brave enough to say anything." Spencer says.

Emily adds, "They all saw it but left you alone. I saw one friend go through drug addiction, I wasn't going to see another."

Spencer begins, "I have imagined this moment over and over again since you left and each time it came out differently. I wasn't exactly sure how it was to happen. There was one thing that never changed though. Is that I wanted, no needed you to apologize for what happened with Doyle. But I have come to realize that I was wrong about that. I was wrong about alot of things. You were only doing what you did with all of our families in mind. You were protecting my mom. And I cannot thank you enough for that. She is everything to me. Which is why I want to tell you that I understand what you did for all of us and for Declan. It must have not been easy knowing you were all alone and couldn't ask for help because if you did ask for help we would only be in danger. You must of been so scared, hoping and trying to stay alive if not for anything else for your daughter."

"Spence, I spent so much time being mad at you and at Hotch for treating me the way you did after what happened. I didn't want to forgive you for the way you acted. But over the past months I have learned that I don't have the time to be angry with you for the way you treated me. It takes so much more energy to be mad and angry at you then to forgive and forget. I alomst died there that day. So I am trying so hard to live my life to the fullest and embace what I have and I would like you to be a part of my life again." Emily comments.

"It would me the world to me." Spencer says.

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 6_**

Emily and Morgan were walking into the FBI building. They stopped at the second floor to drop Angela off at daycare. Emily signed her in and got her all settled before walking towards the door.

Derek asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Emily responds as they walk towards the elevator. They get off the elevator and go their separate ways for the day.

Emily walks off the elevator at the OPS floor and is immediately greeted by Katie. She says, "This came for you earlier."

Emily looks it over and sees the Senate seal as the address. Emily tears it open then reads it over. Then she rereads it before saying, "The senate hearing is in three days."

"To decide if the BAU stays together as a team or not." Katie states.

Emily agrees, "Yeah and to sort out the technicalities with the whole case. They make it so much bigger than it is."

"I know. Did the same thing after they believed I murder an innocent man, who then turned out to be the guy." Katie replies, "Just remember the facts. Break it down for them. Whatever they decide just know you couldn't be more part of this team."

Emily adds, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here."

"In that case you can join Mike and Melanoy in the conference room. They are sorting through some undercover and surveillance photos. Checking to see if there are any connecting our guy to the scene of three homicides. They will catch you up to speed." Katie comments.

Emily walks into the conference room and immediately Mike and Melanoy look up. Melanoy gets up and gives Emily a hug then says, "Welcome back."

Emily says, "Thanks, so can you guys catch me up to speed."

Mike begins, "We got handed this case. The guy we are looking into is suspected of killing three girls, redheads. So at this point we consider it a pattern."

Melanoy adds, "So we are looking through surveillance photos to see if we can connect the guy to any of the scenes."

Emily takes a seat then begins looking through the photos along with them.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to get it posted. I haven't had as much time for my stories because I just began college. Please review, the button gets lonely.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

The day of the senate hearing had arrived. Everyone from the BAU had arrived and were sitting in the lobby except for Morgan and Emily. They were getting off on the second floor to drop Angela off at daycare and then would be heading to join them. Emily went over and placed her daughter in a crib and then took Derek's hand as they walked out and headed for the elevator to join the others. Once they had gotten through security they sat down on a bench across from the others.

Morgan was the first to be called in. Emily figured that she would be the last to be called since they wanted to build up their evidence against her. Morgan took a seat in the room. There was a pitcher of water on the table along with several microphones set up. He then looked straight ahead. There were three board members sent here to get to the bottom of this. The one in the middle was probably going to be asking all the questions. His nameplate read Mr. Cramer.

Cramer begins, "Agent Morgan, you and Agent Prentiss took over the media liaison position after Agent Jareau was reassigned."

Morgan answers, "That is correct."

"But then the team downsized even more?" Cramer asks.

"Agent Prentiss decided not to remain with the BAU after the Doyle case." Morgan says.

"Since then your number of solved cases has significantly gone down?" Cramer mentions.

"With each adjustment to a unit as elite as the BAU it takes some adjustment, but we have been able to make it work. Over the recent weeks we have had a 65% closure rate which as you know for the BAU is very high." Morgan adds.

"Yes I see. Very impressive." Cramer says, "When did your team first catch wind of Ian Doyle?"

Morgan begins, "We first caught wind of Doyle when we began working a case that we first thought was the work of a possible copy cat. We confirmed that certain aspects of the Randall Garner or Fisher King case were being used to get out attention. Agent Prentiss was sent an anonymous package from Argentina. Inside was a book that had a page marked with a card that had a rare irish four leaf clover on it. Penelope Garcia later found that the specific four leaf clover was a symbol all the members of the Vahalla had tattooed on their wrists. As well as the calling card that Ian Doyle left at a scene after making a deal."

"Ms. Garcia then discovered that particular calling card was left at a very recent murder on 9th street." Cramer states.

"Yes, we believed it to be the work of Ian Doyle, but later found that only one of the men was killed by Doyle while the other was killed by a former coach of Agent Prentiss'. He wanted to make it look like she killed Charles Pierre. Ian Doyle then set her up, so that when the D.C police went over the video it would look like she was the last one there before they were killed." Morgan explains.

Cramer asks, "When D.C police suspected that Agent Prentiss was involved they arrested her correct?"

Morgan answers, "Yes, they arrested her but she was cleared. Detectives looked into the video footage from that day at the safe house on 9th street. Saw Agent Prentiss had met there earlier with both victims so immediately they thought that she killed them. That later proved to be untrue. We dug into her past and found that a former coach of her's Tim Shea wanted to silence Charles Pierre from convincing two of the girls from coming forward to the police. Charles wanted them to talk to Agent Prentiss or a cop for that matter. If they came forward then Tim Shea couldn't hurt them anymore. Tim found out and took Charles out. Ian Doyle killed Clyde Easter."

"Later another body showed up?" Cramer questions.

"Yes, Doyle was expanding the way he killed his victims. The only constant was the calling card. This victim appeared to of had a heart attack. But when we looked closer, he was injected with poison that the M.E. confirmed that would mimic a heart attack." Morgan states.

"Then you and Agent Prentiss were shot at by Ian Doyle himself." Cramer mentions.

Morgan says, "Yes, he and his men were shooting at us from inside a van."

"Why was interpol brought in?" Cramer asks.

"Interpol was brought in because they had the intel we needed. Agent Prentiss was the lead case agent on the case 6 years ago. When we found this out her and Agent Mosely did what they could to read us in on certain aspects of the case without compromising anyone from their team." Morgan adds.

"So it was Agent Prentiss' and Mosely's idea to extract Doyle." Cramer suggests.

"They knew Doyle wasn't coming out of hiding anytime soon. Every agency was looking for him but couldn't find him." Morgan states.

Cramer asks, "Except for them?"

"They did it before so they knew what steps needed to be taken to find Doyle." Morgan mentions.

"So they set up a meet with Doyle. Why did Agent Prentiss go for the meet instead of Agent Mosely?" Cramer questions.

"She blamed herself, needed to make it right without putting anyone else's life in danger." Morgan answers.

Cramer says, "With good reason, to. She started this with Ian Doyle years ago and then it came back here. When she realized Ian Doyle was getting close to her she ran to protect your team. She took the fight to him."

"Exactly, she knew we were in danger at that point and wouldn't stand back and watch Doyle torture her by hurting us." Morgan states.

"She went to Boston and found Doyle." Cramer says.

Morgan replies, "They found each other. Doyle captured her."

"And then she killed him in a confrontation."Cramer suggests.

"She took out an international terrorist while saving the lives of many." Morgan mentions.

"She killed Ian Doyle for a personal vendetta." Cramer states.

"Sir, Doyle wasn't going to stop. If he had been successful in killing Agent Prentiss that would have only been the beginning." Morgan says.

Meanwhile outside the courtroom Rossi and Garcia were sitting on a bench and Reid and Hotch circled around in front of them. Garcia says, "He's been in there a really long time."

Rossi comments, "They are just being thorough."

"They got to establish all the facts." Hotch adds.

Reid says, "Seeing how Emily and Morgan took over the media liaison position after JJ was reassigned and he was the one who remained with the unit it is understandable why they would want to speak with him first. In most cases the media liaison knows all aspects of a given case while other agents are only privy to some parts. They have to establish what exactly happened and Morgan is the one they would figure would have the most knowledge."

"Thank you for that elaborate piece of information Doctor Reid." Rossi states.

Garcia looks over to where Emily was sitting on a bench alone. She had checked her phone at least three times in the past five minutes. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Garcia says, "Someone should go over and sit with her."

Hotch, Rossi, and Reid look between each other when she says that. Reid has the nerves to asks, "Why don't you go?"

"As much as she would appreciate it, I don't have the kind words she needs." Garcia mentions.

Rossi questions, "And you think we do?"

Hotch shakes his head and turns around to walk over where Emily was sitting. Hotch sits next to her.

"How you holding up?" Hotch asks.

Emily answers, "As well as can be expected I guess."

Hotch mentions, "You know they aren't after you career but why you left. If they find any compelling evidence that you left because you didn't believe we could be an effective team anymore they will have us disbanded."

"Your team has been on probation. If you are worried I am going to say something because I am still angry, I wouldn't do that. I'll do what I can to assure the BAU remains a team." Emily adds.

"You left because you felt like you couldn't trust us to have your back anymore. I don't want you to say anything in our favor just because you feel you have to, only if you really truly mean it." Hotch mentions.

**Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to 123a456e for reviewing. I hope you guys enjoy and review.**

**_Chapter 8_**

Rossi was now in the hot seat with the Senate. Cramer asks, "Agent Hotchner ask you to get ahold of Interpol and see if they would cooperate?"

"Yes." Rossi answers.

"Who did you get ahold of?" Cramer questions.

"Sean Mccalister. He told me the case agent wanted to keep the case with the Interpol team. All we were after was some intel. He was going to try to reason with her." Rossi explains.

"Mccalister then called you telling you the identity of the team leader was Agent Prentiss." Cramer states.

Rossi agrees, "That is correct. He mentioned the Agent Prentiss knew the risks of pursuing Ian Doyle but was choosing to keep the case within Interpol nevertheless. She was on the case from day one and didn't want to have to step aside. So he went against her orders and Interpol and told me her identity."

"What happened when Agent Hotchner found out?" Cramer mentions.

Rossi adds, "He confronted her about it and eventually got her to admit she was the lead case Agent. Convinced her that the file may be the only lead we have left on Doyle. So she agreed to see if Interpol would allow to have us read in or if they could even give us a little."

"A couple days later they found a solution and were able to give you guys some intel. You guys had planned for a meet with Dolye, except things went astray." Cramer suggests.

"I guess you could say that. Emily was talking with Doyle. We could hear everything because she was wired. Then there was a diversion. Couldn't see or hear her when two very large cargo trucks came down the road jamming it up." Rossi says.

Cramer adds, "She talked with Doyle about something she didn't want you guys to know about."

"Probably. Most likely Declan. She was protecting him. No one knew Doyle had a son." Rossi comments.

Cramer inquires, "After she walked out you Agent Morgan along with Agent Mosely went to her apartment."

"Yes we went to see if there was anything there that could lead us to her or Doyle. We knew it was only a matter of time before she found Doyle." Rossi states.

"And what did you find there?" Cramer questions.

"Her real passport along with a gimmel ring." Rossi mentions, "Which led us to believe that she and Doyle were headed for Boston. That is where this whole case started, so it seemed appropriate that is where they were going to end it."

"And Agent Krieger? What was his role in all this?" Cramer asks.

Rossi explains, "Agent Prentiss had brought him in when we were woking on extracting Doyle and from there on he was helping us out. He is a skilled agent along with a technical analyst. His unique skills were very helpful to us. He also was unprejudice. I was able to convince him to look at the things we couldn't see because we weren't seeing the case straight. We had worked with Agent Prentiss longer than he had, so there was nothing causing him to have tunnel vision, unlike the rest of us."

"When you found her, she killed Doyle in the struggle." Cramer says.

Rossi agrees, "Yes, she defended herself with reasonable force. She wasn't acting as an FBI agent. She was acting as an Interpol agent."

Cramer nods, "Thank you Agent Rossi."

Rossi gets up and exits the room. A few moments later Garcia is the one entering the room and taking a seat.

**REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Cramer begins, "Miss Garcia, Agent Prentiss asked you to identify a man off of the video tape from the delivery man's truck."

"Yes." Garcia answers.

"Who did you identify the unknown person to be?" Cramer questions.

Garcia comments, "At first I came up with nothing, but later I identified him as Doyle."

"You identified Ian Doyle's calling card." Cramer states.

"Yes, it was an irish four leaf clover. We found that the irish four leaf clover was the calling card that Ian Doyle was known for leaving. Furthermore it is a tattoo that the members of the Vahalla had on their wrists." Garcia mentions.

"Did Agent Hotchner ask you to look into Agent Prentiss' background?" Cramer says.

"Yes, there were some inconsistencies in her file." Garcia states.

Cramer questions, "Inconsistencies?"

"Yes, like how her entire life after college was classified until she joined the BAU. We later found out the reason behind that to be her work with Interpol." Garcia replies.

"Were you angry with Agent Prentiss when you found out that she was with holding information about the case?" Cramer comments.

"I trusted her." Garcia responds.

Cramer adds, "That is not the same."

"Sure I was angry. We all were." Garcia says.

"When your team received the fax you noticed an error?" Cramer inquires.

Garcia answers, "The document we received had two spaces that shouldn't be there. At first glance many would believe that is just some kind of formatting error. But I knew better. The two spaces were the result of missing names."

"What lead you to Agent Prentiss while in Boston?" Cramer asks.

"Agent Krieger and I were going through the file that Interpol had on Ian Doyle to see if there were any leads or anything that overlapped between what we had and what they had. Agent Prentiss had contacted former Agent Jareau about protection for Louise and Declan Jones. She then contacted Agent Morgan and then she emailed me a file. I then ran the file she emailed me against the one on Doyle to see if anything overlapped. From that we were able to get a location on where Doyle and Emily were." Garcia explains.

A few moments later Garcia was walking out of the room and Spencer was being called in. He took his seat. Cramer begins, "Agent, you worked very closely with Agent Prentiss. So how did profiler's yourselves not realize that her behavior was different? She was acting unusual? She was not herself? Something was bothering and you as a profiler did not wonder what it was?"

Reid replies, "We did, but there is only so much you can do when she wouldn't talk about it and it is Doctor not Agent."

"So you guys asked her on just one occasion or on several occasions?" Cramer asks.

"Several." Reid answers.

"And you didn't find it odd that she wasn't opening up to you or the others?" Cramer says.

"We knew that pushing her to tell us would only push her away. She would open up to us when she was ready. There are some things you don't want people to know. We have the right to some privacy." Reid states.

Cramer mentions, "And giving her some privacy almost led to her death?"

"Do you know what it is like to be in the field? You got to be able to trust the people that have your back. Profiling them to figure out what they aren't saying usually isn't at the top of your to do list." Reid adds.

"And after this whole ordeal went down you could no longer trust Agent Prentiss to have your back?" Cramer asks.

"It is not that simple. I didn't think I could trust her, but before she even knew that she decided not to stay with the unit. But if she had wanted to stay we could have put our differences aside to be a team. Worked it out. This wouldn't have been the first time we butt heads. We are both head strong." Reid states.

Cramer pauses for a moment looking over the papers in front of him, "That will be all."

**REVIEWS!**

**A/N: Just a reminder that the nominations for the 2012 Profiler's Choice CM Awards are open until October 15th. Just a little over a week left to put in your nominations. Go to the link below for categories and rules.**

topic/74868/69379386/1/


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.**

_**Chapter 10**_

Hotch and Emily were sitting on the bench talking when Spencer came out of the court room and moments later Hotch was headed in. He tightened his tie before taking a seat. Cramer begins, "Agent Hotchner, Agent Prentiss is no longer part of your team, correct."

"That is correct." Hotch answers.

"And the reason behind her leaving the BAU was because of what exactly?" Cramer questioned.

Hotch explained, "I am not exactly sure her reasons behind leaving the team. You will have to ask her that."

"Did you believe the Agent Prentiss knew more the she was telling throughout the duration of the Ian Doyle case?" Cramer says.

"I personally do not believe anything without the facts. I know for sure that several members of this team were very verbal about their frustration with the lack of clues throughout the case. We hit a stonewall after finding that Ian Doyle's life was classified. We didn't know anything except for it was Interpol's case. There were a lot of things that didn't add up. We took a step back and put the pieces together. Agent Prentiss knew being the team leader and case Agent that dealt with Doyle six years ago put her in a dangerous position if we found out so she didn't say anything. When we found out, and she tried to deny it but then came to the conclusion that she no longer could." Hotch elaborates.

"So your solution to all this was profiling her, going against inner team morals." Cramer asks.

Hotch replies, "There are exceptions to every rule and Agent Prentiss knew this, not that she liked it."

"But it was the only way in your eyes, because she wasn't being completely honest about everything." Crammer suggested.

"Yes, it was the only solution we saw. The team minus Agent Prentiss agreed it was the only way." Hotch says.

"Similar to going to Boston and hunting down Doyle was the only solution Agent Prentiss saw." Cramer suggests.

"Anything is possible." Hotch mentions.

Crammer nods, "I see. When you arrived in Boston, how exactly did you arrive upon Agent Prentiss' location?"

"We used all the assets we needed to. Agent Krieger was very valuable in finding her along with former Agent Jareau who sent over the information that she had on Doyle. Both lead us to be able to figure out how involved Agent Prentiss had been in the original Doyle case as well as pin point and exact location." Hotch explains.

"Through what information exactly was Agent Prentiss' location located?" Cramer asks.

Hotch responds, "With in the file that former Agent Jareau sent over there were pictures of a boy and a women being shot. Former Agent Jareau was able to identify both of the people as Declan and Louise Jones. Declan is Doyle's son. Through the photographs out technical analyst Penelope Garcia was able to locate and exact building they were taken from, by significant background features in the background of the photos. This identified the most likely place that Doyle was keeping Agent Prentiss."

"How was she when your team found her?" Cramer questioned.

"She had lost a fair amount of blood. The gun jammed and both bullets went into her leg. She sustained minor injuries from her fight with Doyle. The most serious injury was in fact the gun shot wound to her leg." Hotch adds.

"This team had been through a lot, wouldn't you agree?" Crammer states.

Hotch agrees, "Yes we have. That being said we have come out of it fighting to stay strong and with minimal harm done."

"I would say that is impressive. Your team is one of the finest knit units the Bureau has ever seen. Has one of the highest rates of solved cases and operates more like a family than just a team. So what would cause Agent Prentiss to want to leave that?" Crammer goes on.

"I honestly believe I can not speak for her personally, but I do believe it had some factors in the trust area. Trust is earned; it is easily broken and even harder to repair. She may have no longer trusted particular members from this team and would have found it hard if not impossible to work along side of them. Over the time apart the trust had been rebounded together. It is at a very cautious state. Neither she nor anyone else wants to push it too fast. It is a long process that is currently mending. With a little hope we can imagine that one day we may be a team again." Hotch tells.

Cramer nods, "Nothing more. Thank you Agent."

**Reviews are welcome. I love to hear what you guys think.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Hotch came out of the room and walked towards the bench Emily was seated on. She got up and began to walk towards the courtroom. Hotch placed a hand on her should as a reassuring gesture before she entered the courtroom.

She took a seat. Cramer began, "Agent Prentiss after the Doyle case concluded you opted no to remain with the BAU?"

Emily replied, "That is correct."

"Why?" Cramer questioned.

"I no longer believed I could trust all the members of my team. I lost faith in a few of them so I could not place myself in the field with them. There were a lot of things that factored into my decision." Emily stated.

"You were the case Agent on Doyle's case 6 years ago?" Cramer mentioned.

"Yes." Emily agreed.

"You were also the one undercover on him then?" Cramer asked.

"Yes, we did infiltration on Doyle back then." Emily responded.

Cramer questioned, "What was the outcome of that mission?"

Emily spoke, "Doyle was taken into custody and transferred to a secure facility in Kan Lee So, North Korea. I sustained a minor gun shot wound from the struggle and was transported to the hospital where Doyle was then notified that my alias Lauren Reynolds died in surgery."

Cramer stated, "When did you first know that Doyle had escaped?"

"When the director informed that my former boss at Interpol had contacted him. I had suspicions before that but that was all it was suspicions. I then contacted one of my teammates Ceiea Mosley. Her and her husband Jeremy, who was also a team member, were planning on flying to Quantico the next day, but Doyle got to them and killed Jeremy. Ceiea then proceeded to come here knowing it was definitely no longer safe for her in France." Emily explained.

Cramer nods, "Were those the only members of your former team involved?"

"No Agents Clyde Easter and Mitchell Krieger were assisting us as well. Agent Easter and I were the case agents 6 years ago. We were tasked with protecting the secrets and confidentially of this particular case. If the security was breeched it would mean lives were at risk. When Sean McCallister contacted Agent Rossi he did just that risking his life, his families, and the entire teams." Emily stated.

Cramer looked down at a file for a moment. "An extraction plan was put in play for you draw Doyle out, but it went astray."

"That is correct." Emily responded.

Cramer continued, "You set up the communications and back up. You knew exactly where everyone was. So if you wanted to lose them or not be followed you knew how to do that too."

"You could say that." Emily added.

"Was that the intention going into the operation?" Cramer questioned.

"No, it was not my intended goal, but it ended up happening that way as you can see." Emily said.

"Your boss Agent Hotchner gave the profile during which time you fled to Boston. You decided to track down Doyle and finish this once and for all." Cramer suggested.

"Doyle was getting rash. He was killing and was prepared to do anything to get what he wanted most. This was the only way, bringing the fight to him." Emily commented.

Cramer said, "He then captured you, threatened you in order to get information on his son, Declan."

Emily agreed, "Yes."

Cramer commented, "But you gave him nada."

"That is correct." Emily replied.

Cramer mentioned, "You struggled some and then you shot him not once but three times. That is very interesting, because the double tap would have been enough, but no you wanted to make sure he took his last breaths right then and there."

Emily argued, "That was not the intention. He had threatened my life and shot at me. I did what I had to in order to survive."

"You broke one oath to fulfill another one." Cramer stated.

Emily mentioned, "It would appear that way. I had no other option. I was torn between two agencies. Either way I was breaking an oath, disobeying an order somewhere, somehow."

Cramer asked, "After this was all said and done you transferred units because you could no longer trust some members of your team? Even after they broke the rules just to rescue you from Doyle. To figure this whole thing out."

"That is partially correct sir. There were particular members of the team that I no longer believed I could trust to have my back in the field. I did this all to protect a child from a life like Doyle's. Some of my team members did not understand this in its entirety and so I decided it was best not to remain with the unit. Over the past months some of those issues have been worked out, but it is a mending relationship. I guess what I am trying to say is it is a complicated thing. In this job you have to be able to trust every single one of your teammates to have your back every single day, when there are times you are thrown at an entirely new team and you have to trust them like they trust you. Trust is easily formed between cops and agents and even easier broken. So yes I transferred but I had reasonable cause to. It was the only thing I saw to do. Tell me senator if you were to be in the field you would want to trust every single person you are in the field with. You would not want to have doubts about one or more members of your team. I did what I had to do concerning this investigation even if that meant taking some unprecedented risks, it was worth it in the end. Those I care about are now very much safe because of the actions taken." Emily explained.

Cramer nodded, "That is all. Please bring the others in."

Moments later the rest of the team members were called back in. The senator was now going to tell them what his investigation shows about this teams actions.

**Reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

They were all sitting there, all six of them. They were all waiting for Cramer to speak. He seemed to be taking his good ole time with that.

Cramer cleared his voice, "We have reviewed this case carefully. Gone over all the evidence and statements presented before us. It seems that you are the behavior experts but see nothing wrong with the actions you took in this case. The actions you took to bring down one man. One person. That is beside the point though. We have rules for a reason and your team choose to ignore every single one of them. That is blatant disrespect for the bureau and authority of law in general. Our committee is not going to support a rouge team. I have been thoroughly convinced that you are not that. Probation is officially lifted. We will be watching closely. You all are dismissed."

After the decision was finalized they all got up and left. Morgan gave Emily a hug and a celebratory kiss.

Hotch walked over to Emily and they pulled off to the side, "Have you thought any more about my offer?" He asked.

"I have." Emily stated. "I can't accept. It just isn't right. There is too much water under the bridge."

Hotch shook his head, "Are you sure?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I think I am. I actually got to get going. Tell the others I saw goodbye. I'll see them later."

Emily headed up to the OPS floor and was greeted by Katie. "How did it go?"

Emily smiled, "Everything is just fine."

"So they cleared your former team." Michael mentioned.

"Yeah." Emily mentioned. She noticed the file in their hands. "Where we headed."

"Maryland." Melanoy supplied.

Emily picked up her phone sending a quick text to Morgan.

They headed for the SUV's and on the way they were catching Emily up to speed. The case didn't take long. They had already done recon and background before arriving, so when they did arrive they were able to go head first into the case. They were able to send their cover in and make a bust. Usually their cases took longer but since they had already fed most of the information to the police department before arriving they didn't have a lot to do when they got there.

It was really late and they were driving back to the Quantico. Katie had handed Emily a case to look at on their way back, but in fact it wasn't a case at all. It was a bit of a if you will transfer form. A transfer back to the BAU and Emily would remain part of the Covert Operations Unit on a case-to-case basis.

Emily looked over to Katie, "Are you serious?"

"Well Agent Hotchner may have mentioned something to me." Katie added trying to be nonchalant about it.

Emily glared, "May have?"

"Okay he did mention something to me. This way you would work every other case with us. Switch back and forth between BAU and us." Katie explained. "Don't bite my head off."

They had pulled up to the FBI building and were in the parking garage. Emily rolled her eyes, "I will consider it."

It was really late. They went into finish their paperwork and then all headed home.

Emily was glad to get home and snuggle in next to her man. She let her head hit the pillow and her eyes snapped shut.

The next morning Derek was making coffee and feeding Angela. He had picked up a file from the table thinking it was one of his BAU cases. When we opened it, it turned out to be one of Emily's. He didn't mean to snoop but his eyes couldn't peel away when he saw a transfer form.

He quickly shut it knowing Emily would tell him when she wanted to.

Emily woke up a little while later coming out of the bedroom. She was searching for a specific file when she came across it. "Derek, there is something I want to tell you. Katie was talking with Hotch and the short version is they offered me the opportunity to wok with both units on a case-to-case basis." Emily flipped open the file.

"Sounds like a good idea. Something you considering?" Morgan added.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to do it." Emily stated.

Morgan nodded. They got ready for work and then headed in. Before Derek got off the elevator Emily pulled out and envelope, "Can you give this to Hotch?"

Derek gave her a kiss, "Of course."

They parted ways. Derek handed the envelope to Hotch.

Emily handed the file to Katie. Katie looked it over and saw that Emily had signed the form.

Emily explained, "Hotch should be calling you soon to discuss details."

Just then her cell rang and she retreated to her office. After several minutes of talking on the phone she came back to the squad room. Emily was now at her desk. "Everything is all settled. Why don't you go tell them."

Emily nodded heading for the elevator.

She walked through the squad room of the BAU and went to Hotch's office. She tapped on the door and leaned against the doorframe.

Hotch looked up, "I hear you are part of my team again."

"You hear right." Emily nodded.

Hotch had gathered the others to tell them. He explained how it would work from here on out. The others were super glad they got to have their teammate back.

**The End!**

**Reviews!**

**Tell me about you favorite part or favorite line that a character said. Tell me what you thought. I want to hear all you comments. Nothing is unimportant to me. So push the button and let me know.**


End file.
